


Samurais

by Joykay



Category: ID:INVADED, 异度侵入
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joykay/pseuds/Joykay
Summary: “如果我哭出声的话，”
Relationships: 鸣瓢秋人/百贵船太郎
Kudos: 23





	Samurais

**Author's Note:**

> Cp：鸣百
> 
> 分级：NC/17
> 
> 字数：5.5k

那么，两个男人要如何做爱？

鸣瓢秋人的大脑十万火急地运转起来：现在他们正在床上坦诚相待，百贵甚至双手交叉并放在大腿上，跪姿极其端正，表情异常严肃。

这姿势怎么看起来更像是准备接受介错？鸣瓢哽了一下：百贵身出名门，注重礼节仪表，甚至第一次受邀来家里做客的时候，送了亡妻一整套名贵的首饰。

鸣瓢垂下眼睛快速地整理了下情绪，继续思索可行之道。

如果现在提议“事实上我完全没有经验呢，先看一部gv如何？”

不可能，完全不可能，鸣瓢又瞥了一眼一动不动的百贵，对方现在好像一个填满了紧张和局促的人形模具，如果他真的这么说了，恐怕百贵会立刻起身穿好衣服隐姓埋名远走高飞。

“那么，”鸣瓢的喉结不自然地耸动了一下，他面红耳赤地提问，“我们应该先做些什么呢？”

呆滞状态中的百贵肩膀一抖，显然是被吓了一跳。

有点可爱，鸣瓢苦中作乐的想，像炸了毛的暹罗。

“先扩张吧，”百贵垂下眼睛，耳朵红得像要滴出血，“我已经洗好澡了，来之前的路上也买了润滑剂，”他卡了一下，“应该是在西装上衣的左边口袋里。”

“哦，哦好，”不知道为什么，鸣瓢的脑子也开始卡顿了，他翻身下床走向客厅，在过分短暂的路途中，他深吸了一口气；老天爷，他甚至中途减速，低头打量了两眼陪了自己四十多年的老伙计，求你们两个都争点气。

衣架上悬挂着百贵的西装外套，鸣瓢把手伸进了左边口袋——空的。他愣了一下，很快就笑出了声：过度紧张让百贵的舌头和记忆也出了错。他把手伸进外套的右兜里——果然，他拿到了那个小瓶子。

当他回到床上，把润滑剂的盖子拧开递给百贵的时候，他终于忍不住，低头抿了一下嘴唇。

百贵接过润滑剂，在自己的右手手指上试探着倒了一大滩，力道极大方向明确地就要往身后够。

“你等一下！”鸣瓢赶紧抓住百贵的胳膊，“力道轻点啊，又不是自残行为！”

百贵目光诡异地盯了他一会儿，富余的润滑油顺着手指滴到了刚换的床单上，“行。”他妥协地减轻了点力道。

正襟危坐的人变成鸣瓢了，他看着百贵恶狠狠地、不顾肌肉拦阻地把涂满润滑油的食指插进了后穴。真的不疼吗？全无即将做爱的旖旎心思，鸣瓢觉得自己内心中只充满了对自己和百贵的同情。

百贵开始试图把中指塞进去了。‘我觉得他的润滑剂加的不够，后面的肌肉又绷的那么紧，很大概率进不去。’鸣瓢面无表情地在心里评论着。

百贵果然没有成功，他僵了一下，换了个姿势趴在床上，空闲的手肘撑在一侧，中指在穴口的边缘努力戳刺，却因为润滑油和僵硬的原因反复打滑。

“我来吧。”鸣瓢叹了口气，他从百贵手里接过装着剩余润滑剂的小瓶子，左手五指并拢，大致比了个形状，拽出了百贵自我折磨着的右手。

百贵抱着枕头，像只鸵鸟似的深深地把脸埋进去，中年男人的手指粗长且骨节分明，不属于自己的食指和中指并拢着在体内抽送转动，穴口的神经越发的敏感，鸣瓢指甲刮到内壁的动作都会让他感到下身有热流冲击汇聚，罪魁祸首不仅完全不自知，甚至还贴心的凑近他的耳边问他：“好些了吗，我可以加第三根手指了吗？”

百贵把脸更深地埋进了枕头里，点了点头，“你自己看着来就好。”

他的耳朵红得发涨，在床头灯微弱灯光的映射下甚至看起来甚至有几分透明，非常可爱，像成熟得过分的软烂樱桃，让人很想咬上一口——

鸣瓢毫不犹豫地咬下那块软肉，同时恶狠狠地插进了第三根手指。

上下同时传来的刺激让百贵剧烈的颤抖了一下，脚趾有些痉挛地抵住了床单。“不好意思，”他抱着枕头，瓮声瓮气地对鸣瓢道歉，“我把床单弄脏了。”

鸣瓢扳着他的肩膀让他回头，百贵湿漉漉的目光中混合着些微指责、愧疚，鸣瓢开始努力回想：刚才百贵道歉的话语中是不是夹杂着一丝他没察觉到的哭腔。

虽然是否夹杂哭腔这件事仍然存疑，但鸣瓢突然回想起：以前就算是私下喝酒或者被邀请一起出去玩，百贵也永远一丝不苟衣衫整洁，甚至醉酒后的表情也严肃的要命，但是今天——

现在的百贵看起来，格外可爱啊！

鸣瓢起了逗弄的心思，在百贵体内的三只手指也不老实了起来，在外的大拇指围着穴口浅浅地戳刺，摩擦，牙齿贴着刚才百贵耳朵上留下的牙印咬了上去，甚至变本加厉地慢慢吸吮。

“别，别动了，”百贵耳朵的红色蔓延到了脖颈，他撑起上身，“应该已经足够了，可以，可以进来了。”说着他回头与鸣瓢对视。

他们的目光同时交集在鸣瓢的胯间，停住了——显然，或许是第一次，又或许是太紧张，鸣瓢的老伙计并没有精神抖擞地原地站直准备待命，而是仍然软绵绵地休憩在鸣瓢的腿间，一动也不想动。

“啊，那个，”鸣瓢干笑了两声，“这个好解决的。”他尴尬地握住了自己那根不靠谱，临阵不硬的长枪。

长叹气的人变成了百贵，他制止了鸣瓢即将要进行的、冒傻气，甚至险些使气氛更加尴尬的行为。

他的右手撑在鸣瓢的大腿内侧，左手握住了鸣瓢的生殖器——他的手指也太凉了，鸣瓢一边倒吸冷气一边瞎想，百贵——

百贵低头含住了它。

百贵的口腔过于温暖，津液丰富，鸣瓢又开始不合时宜地散射思维——他低头注视百贵，观察他艰难吞咽时脊背的变化，观察他那漂亮的，不断开合着的蝴蝶骨，观察他那完全没晒过太阳，即使在床头灯下也折射出冷白色调的漂亮皮肤。

他想去摸摸百贵那漂亮的，覆盖着薄薄一层肌肉的后背，但百贵手指和口腔的冷热对比却更让他恍然，最终他紧紧地扣住了对方的后脑勺，好让自己进的更深，更暖。

百贵被他突然的动作弄得呛了一下，含着他已经昂扬向上的性器咳了两声，为了让自己不会伤到鸣瓢，他尽力保持着张嘴的动作慢慢退出来。

“咳，咳，进来吧，”百贵仍然在咳，他转过身子背对鸣瓢，“你，咳，”像是刚才的咳嗽没有止住，又像是在极力缓解尴尬，“你不要进歪了。”

“非得要背对着进吗？”鸣瓢愣了一下，“如果可以的话我想看着你的脸。”

“背对着会好进很多，”百贵还是不肯转过来，刚刚扩张过的穴口收缩了一些，但仍然油汪汪地翕动着，随着主人的身体变化微微颤动。

“也相信我一次，”鸣瓢笑嘻嘻地把百贵整个人翻了个面，胳膊上的肌肉微微鼓起，“我想看着你嘛！”

被翻了面继续煎炸的鱼段百贵还在试图和他辩论，“最好还是不……”

他反抗的话语没能说完，鸣瓢抬起了他的右腿，扛在肩上。

“也相信一下我，嗯？”鸣瓢对着百贵又笑了一下，同时侧头具有挑衅意味地咬了一口百贵的大腿内侧。

百贵又痉挛了下，眉头仍然紧紧地皱在一起，威严不足，看起来更像是忍着不红了眼眶。

鸣瓢单手扶着自己的性器，前端粗壮的龟头抵住百贵翕动着的穴口，“放松点。”

他是真的没经验，百贵只能算做爱前一天看了gv补课的初等生，比起做爱，现在的局面更像是战争，一方紧咬牙关遇到了重重险阻也要前进，另一方皱着眉头紧张到内部肌肉完全紧缩，两强相遇必有一败，百贵认命的撇了下嘴，忍着疼痛深呼吸，拼尽全力让里面的肌肉放松放松再放松。

“前面进去了，”鸣瓢像个尽职尽责的现场播报员，“百贵，”他停顿了一下，意识到此时此刻他应该用更亲密的方式称呼对方，“船太郎。”

“放轻松，”扛着百贵右腿的他慢慢前进，前者的身体甚至折出了过分柔韧的弧度，他有一下没一下地顺着百贵的后背，“放松，放松，我已经进来了。”

“放松，放松，”鸣瓢不敢进一步大动作，他能感觉到百贵此时正处于一个高度紧绷的状态，任何进一步的动作都可以让他不堪压力地断裂。

他就这样无声地顺着百贵的后背，像是在安慰做了噩梦惊醒不敢睡觉又不敢出声惊醒大人，抱着被子瑟瑟发抖的小孩。

百贵伸出双手搂住了鸣瓢的脖子，脸深深地埋进他的肩窝，右眼紧贴的皮肤下是鸣瓢跳动着的颈动脉，灼热的血液汩汩流动，处处彰显着主人蓬勃的生命力。

鸣瓢笑着侧脸去蹭他的头发，颈间突如其来的凉意让他愣住了。

——百贵不出声地哭了。

“船太郎，”这下鸣瓢是真的紧张了起来，“怎么了，太疼了吗，需不需要我拔出来，还是……”

“不要动，”百贵制止了他的动作。

“我只是，”百贵搂着他的胳膊又收紧了一些。

“没事的，”百贵能听到鸣瓢气管中传来的短促笑声，也能感知到鸣瓢摩挲着他的头发，“没事的，我在，我在呢。”

“对不起，”百贵从他的怀里放松出来，低声和鸣瓢道歉，“我刚刚太失态了。”他费力地调整了一下姿势，“请你……”他的脸像熟烂的樱桃那样红了，“请继续。”

鸣瓢没有按百贵的要求做，仍然停在那里。“你知道，”他真的不知道怎么面对好了，苦笑着开口：“有句话叫‘会哭的孩子有糖吃吗？’” 

“就像你小时候陪妈妈逛商场，在橱窗里看到的漂亮的玩具车，妈妈看到了你渴望的眼神，却突然发现自己并没有带钱包，”他稍微拔出来一点，把扛在肩上的百贵的右腿放下去，“如果你懂事的和你妈妈说‘没关系的我不想要’，她会笑着摸摸你的头，说你长大了。”他掐了一把百贵的脸，还挺软，他在心里笑了一下，继续张口说，“那辆漂亮的玩具车永远只存在于你的美好愿景里。”

“那如果我，”百贵搂住鸣瓢的脖子，腰部猛地发力把鸣瓢压在了身下，穴口被撑得紧绷，粗长的阴茎极深地没入体内，突然的充实感让他紧闭着眼昂起头，他牙齿打颤了大半天才说出剩余的话，“如果我哭出声的话，”他努力地把臀部向下沉，“她会在晚餐的时候给我那个惊喜吗？”

“会，”鸣瓢狠狠地一挺身，趁百贵仍沉溺于猛烈的感官冲击中发力，重新把百贵压到了身下。

“居然真的全部进来了，”百贵的眉头舒展开，隐约一副平静模样，“明明挺大的，”他笑了一下，有点恍惚地用手去摸自己的小腹，“现在它是在这里吗，”他往下按了按，又笑了一声，“应该是，感觉比刚才鼓一点了。”

“我也这么觉得。”鸣瓢很大力道地抽插了起来，“船太郎，”他开始哄骗百贵，像极了传说中床笫间常见的甜言蜜语，“把手放在那里，多感受一会儿吧。”

“太快了，”百贵声音的声调随着鸣瓢的动作起伏而起伏，“秋人，”他的脸上开始弥漫出一种害怕的神色，“太快了，会坏掉的。”像是怕被鸣瓢冲撞的动作弄散，他的两条腿牢牢地盘在鸣瓢的腰上。

“不会，我在呢，”鸣瓢虚情假意地哄他，低头吸住了百贵一边乳头，用虎牙慢慢地碾搓，“我看着你呢，”他又是狠狠地一挺身，“我在呢，船太郎。”

最开始的疼痛过去后就是细细密密的异样，被吸吮的乳头处传来些微疼痛，下身一波接一波的陌生快感沿着自己的脊椎上升，百贵有点害怕，又因为抱着他的人是鸣瓢而安心，无意识地挺直上身，下身却努力地陷进床里后退。

鸣瓢发现了百贵的小动作，坏笑着抽出性器，两只手按住对方的腰，狠狠地插回去。

“呜！”百贵的小腹肌肉猛然绷紧，骨节分明的手指痉挛着张开又合上，他喘着粗气低头看：自己小腹上的白浊呈现喷射状，性器的顶端上还残余着缓缓降落的几滴。

“百贵，”仍然和他连接着的鸣瓢没有继续动作，脸色变得异常奇怪，“从刚才开始我就很想问了。”

“你这家伙，真的敏感的过分啊！”鸣瓢稍微抬起了上身，“该不会四十多年来完全是个处男吧？”他眼看着百贵的脸‘唰’地变红，盘在他腰上的双腿瞬间发力，力道之大，差点夹断他的腰，“欸疼疼疼轻点轻点。”

“什？”熟虾子百贵试图用声音的分贝掩盖事实的真相，“只是工作更加重要！”

“啊抱歉抱歉，”鸣瓢揶揄地打着哈哈，“工作重要工作重要。”

百贵根本不想再和这个床上无赖说话，上身往床边移，左手拽起身边的枕头糊住那张可恶的脸，右手气哼哼地关了床头灯。

“真生气了？”鸣瓢把百贵的大腿又掰开了一点，速度极慢的磨磨蹭蹭，“你已经舒服两次了，但我还一次都没射过哦？”

糊在他脸上的枕头力道一点儿没松，百贵仿佛是下定决心不理他。

“还没原谅我吗？”枕头后传来鸣瓢闷闷的笑声，他单手握住了百贵的性器，“百贵室长，请问您平时会自渎吗？”

“怎么可能？”性器突然被人握住的感觉让百贵一惊，后穴猛地收缩，“平时的工作就已经非常忙了，怎么有空余时间做那种事？”本该连贯的语句却由于鸣瓢不时戏谑掐弄的动作而喘气中断了好几次。

“真的不喜欢？”鸣瓢还在逗他，“那我松手了？”他假意放松了握度，张开挂着黏答答液体的手指。

“不，”百贵被他欺负的面红耳赤。“喜欢的，”被快感冲击让他理智溃散了大半，迷迷糊糊地把自己的下身往前送，甚至松开了那只按着枕头的手往下探，想要自己纾解，“请你继续……”

鸣瓢制住他的双手，动作幅度极大地抽插了起来。他坏心眼地舔咬着百贵的锁骨，留下一条长长的水迹，看后者的身体因为唾液蒸发的凉意而一次次地颤抖。

太舒服了，真的是太舒服了，肆虐的快感张牙舞爪地充斥着百贵的整个身躯，鸣瓢的动作并没有很温柔，但大开大合更让人容易丢盔弃甲，鸣瓢的拇指堵在他性器的顶端不让他射，他想扒开那只作恶的手，可自己又被完全制住。不会爆炸吗？他一边稀里糊涂地想着，一边轻轻地晃动着身体，“想射，手，射不出来......”他看起来像要哭出来了。

“船太郎，”鸣瓢本来准备如了他的意，但是突然想起了什么，“你还没亲过我呢。”他低下头，把脸凑到百贵旁边，“你亲我一下，我就松——唔！”

百贵咬住了他的下唇，不肯松口。

鸣瓢秋人终于在四十多岁的今天亲身体会到了‘色令智昏’，他松开禁锢着百贵性器的手，捧住对方的脸与他接吻。

太美妙了，他一边与对方交换津液一边在心里想着，真的太美妙了，怎么会有这样冷淡又笨拙的人。

又或者我才是那个真正的笨蛋，他与百贵唇舌相绞。

直到百贵因为窒息而咳嗽，他的初吻仪式才结束。

“百贵，”鸣瓢愣了一下，“你是什么时候射的？”他伸出食指抹了一把自己下腹上新添的白浊给对方看。

百贵一脸空白地与他对视，甚至连话都不想再说一句。

“咳，对不起，”鸣瓢心虚地移开视线，“我也没想到你居然不会换气，但是，”他俯身冲百贵的耳朵里面吹气，“果然这样的百贵，我非常喜欢。”

“没结束呢，”百贵声如蚊呐。

“什么？”鸣瓢愣了一下。

“你还没射出来。”百贵本来因为缺氧而苍白的脸再度变得血红一片。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，”鸣瓢笑出了声。不知道为什么，他觉得此刻自己的心里特别快活，像是吸饱了氢气的气球，像是劫后余生的欢呼雀跃，像是遭遇了山火侵袭的森林，枯木经历雨水的洗礼再一次冒出了新芽。

他又和百贵接了一次吻，这次百贵勉勉强强地学会了换气。

“加油啊，船太郎，”他在百贵的耳边轻声地笑，“我的体力可好得很呢。”

**Author's Note:**

> 开起我漏油的老夏利（凝重），感谢 @罐装水獭 宝贝的约稿


End file.
